Telefonnummern
miniatur|[[Niko Bellic mit Handy am Ohr]] Telefonnummern existieren in allen Teilen der GTA-Serie, sind jedoch nur in Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V über das Handy wählbar. Durch das Aufrufen des Tastenfeldes kann man eine maximal zehnstellige Nummer eingeben. Diese Nummern können auch Cheats sein. Nummern in Grand Theft Auto IV Nummern, die funktionieren *911 = Notruf ::Taste 1 = Polizei ::Taste 2 = Rettung ::Taste 3 = Feuerwehr * 948-555-0100 – ZiT (Interpret und Songname des laufenden Songs erhalten) * Cheats Nummern, die keine Wirkung haben * 545-555-0122 - Nummer einer unbekannten Person * 215 - Roman Bellic Enterprises * 893-555-244 – Zu verkaufen/vermieten * 973-555-1966 – ATM - Money Access Systems * 765-555-4400 – Harold H. Hoofter – Exclusive Broker * 555-0127 – BITE! * 323-555-2396 – Verkauf von privat (die Vorwahl 323 ist tatsächlich die Vorwahl von South Central, Los Angeles) * 069-555-0107 – Videothek * 201-555-0113 – Sportartikelverkäufer * 699-555-1125 – Pizza This * 555-RECRUIT – Polizei * 1-555-945-SEEYA – No Problemo Bail Bonds * 699-555-0183 – Alderney Korean Food Catering * (258)-555-5974 – Lieferservice * 555-5975 – Insurance Income Tax & Travel * (254)-555-4912 – Telefonkarten * 555-555-NAIL – Nail-Her-Nagelstudio * 069-555-'0111 '– Nail-Bar-Schönheitssalon * 669-555-0173 – Lee Herbal Product * 669-555-0138 – Fruit- und ThriftEx-Computerhandel und Reparatur * 699-555-0192 – Hautpflege (Betta) * 669-555-0182 – Alderney Immobilien * 669-555-0157 – Alderney Reisebüro * 069-555-0167 – Crazy Tattoo * 069-555-0121 – Westdyke Nail Bar * 069-555-0122 – Gaulle * 069-555-0145 – Teppich-Montage und -Reinigung * 069-555-0176 – Perücken * 555-3487 – Blue on Blue Army- und Navy-Bekleidung * 069-555-0199 – Panoramic * 555-1027 – Zu vermieten * 069-555-0121 – Eris * 069-555-0109 – Tomada Da Forma Herren- und Damenmode * 069-555-0113 – Alonso’s Sports * 669-555-0142 – Alderney Autos * 069-555-0117 – Lebensmittelgeschäft * 669-555-0173 – Chinesisches Geschäft * 699-555-0178 – Alderney-Möbeldiskont * (213)-555-1089 – Zu vermieten ( Die Vorwahl 213 ist die tatsächliche Vorwahl von Teilen von Los Angeles und Compton) * 555-1034 – Alderney Immobilien * 699-555-0189 – Juwelier Dr. Quim * 699-555-0193 – Video Game World * 672-555-6579 – Büroflächen zu vermieten * 555-1067 – Bürohandel * 657-555-6769 – Zu verkaufen * 699-555-0184 – The Hair Guy * 699-555-0127 – Family Jewels * 669-555-0163 – Alderney’s Best (Fruit, Tinkle, Genic, FACADE, FACE, 16:20, Aiongold, Rimmers) * 699-555-0183 / 699-555-0126 – Fangita’s Braiding Shop * 555-CA$H – Check$ Ca$hed * 201-555-0820 / 669-555-0143 – Orientalische Einrichtungsgegenstände * 669-555-0040 – Move Move Inc. * 555-SPOON – Madame Faux Pas Sppon Up Home Cookin’ * 555-2020 – Da Druz Restaurant & Deli * 555-227-975 – Bog Standard Electronics * 808-555-0868 – Schwedische Apotheke * 893-555-2267 – Zu verkaufen/vermieten * 555-4567 – Electronic Center * 555-5700 – Lennie’s Fireproof Door Co. * 555-3867 / 555-4830 – Police Dept. West District Mini Precinct * 973-555-1487 – Agencia de Trabajos/Arbeitsagentur * 555-1125 – Echte italienische Pizza * 555-555-5023 – Back to Reality * 555-5123 – Vinewood Laundromat * 555-7878 – Flowers McSherry, Inc. Nummern in Grand Theft Auto V Nummern, die funktionieren *911 = Notruf ::Taste 1 = Polizei ::Taste 2 = Rettung ::Taste 3 = Feuerwehr * 555-0100 - The Happy Teeth Dentistry / 8 til late daily (Telefaxanschluss) * (184) 555-0101 - For Sale / Foreclosure (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * (323) 555-0103 - Se Renta (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * 555-0109 - For Lease (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * auch als - Lost Cock (Hahn) * 555-0111 - Room Mate Wanted (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * (323) 555-0114 - KO Casuals (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * 555-0117 - Gloria's Fashion Boutique (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * 555-0122 - Some kind of living thing found (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * auch als - Exotic Dancing Lessons * auch als - With Irene, a caucasean (?) blend eastern european * 555-0124 - Aural Pleasures Car Stereo Specialist (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * (752) auch als - Ronnie's Luxury Car Wash and Detail * (323) auch als - "Koreanisch" Modern Practice * (323) 555-0126 - Park Jung Restaurant (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * (310) 555-0127 - Los Santos Style / High Fasion galsses and accessories (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 555-0131 - Grand Opening / Los Santos frozen meats (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * 555-0133 - Found Dog / July 3rd in Vinewood / Dog is dead (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * auch als - Porn Site requires Actresses * 555-0135 - Autoshop (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * (310) auch als - Mom's Famous Tacos * (424) 555-0137 - Earnas you learn (Telefaxanschluss) * auch als - Garden Works * 555-0139 - David Cho von Robinson Real Estate (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * (323) auch als - Apt. for Rent * (310) auch als - Cleaners and maids / All housework / Also closing & jewelry sales * (284) auch als - Auto Re-Perez * 555-0142 - Plumbing 24 Hours (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * auch als - Auto Fix Factory * auch als - Auto Body Paint / Flints Autos * auch als - Glass Heroes * 555-0143 - Roofing (Ansage: "This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * auch als - Books & Movie Posters * 555-0144 - For Rent / Wolfs International Realty (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * (384) auch als - Davis Electricals * (323) auch als - "Koreanisch" * (323) 555-0147 - Lenny Avery Realty (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * 555-0155 - General Store (Telefaxanschluss) * (310) 555-0156 - Dynasty 8 (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * (310) 555-0159 - Johnsons Realty / Available / Steve Ponters (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * 555-0160 - For Rent (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * 555-0161 - For Rent / Wolfs International Realty (Ansage: "This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * auch als - For Sale * (323) 555-0163 - House for rent (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * auch als - Apartment for rent * 555-0164 - I love 72, Dragon Brain and surfing the web / Be my friend (Telefaxanschluss) * auch als - J's Bonds * (323) 555-0168 - Apartments avail. for rental (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * (323) auch als - For Lease May Sell / Wolfs International Realty * auch als - I can lenghten your penice * auch als - Lost cat "Growler" / Orange tabby, injured leg * (557) 555-0169 - For Lease (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * (818) auch als - For Lease * auch als - Tattoo Body Art and Piercing * auch als - Hands On Car Wash * (323) 555-0174 - Hwan Cafe (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * 555-0176 - Minky the clown (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * 555-0178 - Fix your accent (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * (281) auch als - Los Santos Department of Sanitation (Recycling) * 555-0180 - Lost Dog/Friend (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * 555-0182 - BSC Machine Maintenance (Telefaxanschluss) * 555-0184 - Fast service! (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * (310) 555-0185 - Lost Cat (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * (310) auch als - Shorefeet / Shoe Repairs * 555-0186 - Mosley Auto Service (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * 555-0188 - Mollis $25 each (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * auch als - Fat Losers / Liposuction * auch als - Now Leasing * 555-0189 - Multis Real Estate Office Space for lease ("This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * 555-0190 - Mollis, buy one pack get second half price!! (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 555-0191 - Peso Transfer Service / El Mejor Tipo De Cambio (Telefaxanschluss) * (310) 555-0192 - Childcare by the hour (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * 555-0194 - 24HR Locksmith (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * (696) 555-0199 - For Lease (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * auch als - Lost Turtle / His name is Anthony... Spezielle Nummern * 1-999-CHROMER - The Chrome Dome / Bürgerfahrzeug Repairs (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * 1-999-FORKUPS - JJ's Forklift Repair (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 1-999-G4GOODS - Big G Goods (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * 1-999-KIFFLOM - Epsilon Cult of America (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 1-999-KMUNITS - "Koreanisch" For Lease / Medical Units (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * 1-999-NEEDLEZ - "Koreanisch" Traditional Acupuncture (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 1-999-SANTACO - Taqueria (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 1-999-SBLEACH - Sunset Bleach Cleaning Service (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 1-999-WEAPONS - Ammunation (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) Nummern, die keine Wirkung haben (dauerbesetzt) * 555-1715 - LT Weld * 555-2318 - Auto Dismantler / Auto Parts * (562) 555-3747 - Chamberlain Meat Market - Deli * (323) 555-5555 - Downtown Cab Co. * 555-6746 - Plumbing & Electric * 555-7334 - Hardwood & Lumber Supply * 555-9955 - Plumbing Plomero Nummern mit Cheats Trivia * Es kommen real existierende Vorwahlen vor, z.B. 213, 323, 069 etc. * Allerdings gibt es keine einheitliche Vorwahl. Jede Stadt hat unzählige Vorwahlen. *Das fiktive Präfix 555 kommt fast in jeder Nummer vor, es wird in vielen unabhängigen fiktiven Telefonnumern verwendet, um Überschneidungen mit realen Nummern zu vermeiden. *Die 69 ist als Easter Egg auch in vielen der Telefonnumern enthalten. :Siehe Hauptartikel Grand Theft Auto IV Cheats, Cheats (TLaD) und Cheats (TBoGT) : Galerie tel_v_03.jpg|Telefonnummern auf Schildern von Immobilienmaklern in Chumash (GTA V). tel_v_04.jpg|Telefonnummer vom Los Santos Department of Sanitation auf einer Mülltonne (GTA V). tel_v_05.jpg|Werbeschilder mit Telefonnum- mern an einem Hochhaus in Little Seoul (GTA V). tel_v_06.jpg|Telefonnummer auf der Fassade der Grove-Street-Garage (GTA V). tel_v_07.jpg|Diverse Telefonnummern auf einer Wand in South Los Santos (GTA V). tel_v_08.jpg|Telefonnummer auf einem Van der Firma Sunset Bleach (GTA V). Tel v 02.jpg|Schild von Dynasty 8 Immobilien vor dem Landeplatz von Vespucci (GTA V). Tel v 01.jpg|Zettel mit Telefonnummern am Eingang zur Yellow Jack Inn Bar (GTA V). Kategorie:Cheats Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Telekommunikation Kategorie:Gameplay